I remember
by redstarangel26
Summary: I'm the end I can taste it, I'll justify hatred, I am the chosen one, right hand of all that's sacred. Brotherhood, Promised day.


**Well this is a new one shot that I thought up. I've been listening to this song, 115, a lot because I've been having a few rough days lately so it's helped get out some of my anger. This song is from Black Ops Zombies, Kino Der Tonten. If you guys have questions about that then I'll answer you with how to get the song. I also suggest you listen to the song while reading this, if you can't multi-task like that, then you could always listen to it after :). Well this story is about the promised day so for those of you who haven't seen the end probably shouldn't read this because it has to do with the whole entire day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of FMA or 115 by Elena Siegman.**

I remember that day so clearly, the feelings of true terror in my gut, the warm blood that had leaked, the pain and rage I had felt flowing through my aching body. I remember the many people fighting to regain our world to peace again, the many that had died in honor of protecting this country. I remember lying there on the harsh cold ground thinking, 'was this the end of my existence?'

'_No one can see me and_

_I've lost all feeling and_

_I know I won't die alone_

_I'll stop you from breathing and_

_All your deceiving and_

_This house is not my home.'_

I remember the oxygen slowly draining from my lungs, my body going limp from exhaustion, eyes wide with despair.

_'No_

_ More forgiveness_

_ No_

_ And the reason is_

_ I know I won't die alone_

_ I have returned_

_ And everyone dies and_

_ Everyone lies_

_ They're waiting for the second coming again.'_

The world around me fading to black painfully slow, the eye of god taunting me to my death before I lose consciousness.

_'Everyone tries to hold onto their lives_

_ When no one's alive_

_ Bring me 115'_

I remember the power he held in his eyes, his disgusting god like manner. The many failed attempts to bring him to his knees. The pain of fighting him back.

_'You stand for nothing and _

_ Overlooked something_

_ I'll bring you down all on my own.'_

I remember the thought of giving into the darkness that was so desperately trying to take me in, the anger of seeing all my loved ones in danger, the hatred to take that father bastard down.

_ 'I'm the end I can taste it_

_ I'll justify hatred_

_ I am the chosen one_

_ Left(right in Ed's case X3) hand of all that's sacred._

_ No_

_ More forgiveness_

_ No_

_ I'll bring you death and prestilence _

_ I'll bring you down on my own_

_ I have returned.'_

I remember the terror of seeing it again, the eye, the one that will haunt my dreams forever. My sense of urgency while being stuck to the wall, having nowhere to go only to stare at the sky, thinking what will happen now? I glance at the people around, as they stand there helpless in watching as I was about to meet my death. I close my eyes waiting.

_'and everything dies_

_ Look to the skies_

_ To see the end of all creation again_

_ See with your eyes_

_ My army of flies_

_ When no one's alive_

_ Bring me 115.'_

I remember feeling the sadness, anger, betrayal, confusion, as I pulled my arm from the pole, getting ready to attack father. My brother was gone, and he sacrificed himself. What better way to take out my emotions then to draw the blood of this bastard, to create bruises, to feel his bones break under my fists, to shove him on the ground confirming out victory.

_'I've lost all form and unity_

_ Where has my life gone?_

_ I'll bring you doom that you can see and_

_ Bring you down to see you bleed.'_

I remember the eerie silence that took over the large courtyard. I remember tracing my right hand over the ruined suit of what used to be my brother. Many people calling out to me, to give up their life willingly to bring him back.

_'And everyone dies and_

_ Everyone lies_

_ They're waiting for the second coming again._

_ Everyone tries to hold onto their lives_

_ When no one's alive_

_ Bring me 115.'_

I remember the last time I witnessed the never ending abyss of white, the giant door of ancient engravings that stood before me, speaking to the faceless figure known as god himself, grabbing Al's slim fragile figure and feeling relief and success of finally regaining my brother back.

_'And everything dies_

_ Look to the skies_

_ To see the end of all creation again_

_ See with your eyes_

_ My army of flies_

_ When no one's alive_

_ Bring me 115.'_

But I just can't help but think what could have happened. Amestris would be dark and quiet with no soul alive to scream in terror or to cry in sadness or yell in anger. I wouldn't be here, an old man sitting with my wife of fifty-two years, Winry Rockbell, watching our grandchildren grow up to learn of the amazing people that saved the world they lived in.

_'and nobody cries when everyone dies_

_ And no one's alive_

_ Bring me 115.'_

My name is Edward Elric, I've made countless mistakes in the past, from bringing back my mother and losing my two limbs and losing my only family that I had left, not being able to save little Nina's life, waiting so long to tell Winry of my feelings, taking the people around me for granted. I've saved the world from plunging into darkness, and have put smiles onto many people's faces. But now, I'm here with my family sitting before me, as an old man with no more duties, except to protect the family I've helped raise.

**So yeah this is all about Ed, it does have EdxWin in it, but it's not the soul plot. Well I hoped you all like it. I put a lot of thought into it. Also, I am trying to think of an EdxWin story for my one year anniversary on FF. This story is for that too. So if you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me :D**


End file.
